


A King's needs

by chizukeki



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, More tags to be added in the future, OOC, Omorashi, Watersports, im sorry akayona fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chizukeki/pseuds/chizukeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su-won has drank too much tea and Gun-tae takes advantage of the situation. Basically smut with pee in it and some feelings on the side because im fluff trash</p><p>-You can enjoy this even if you aren't in the fandom, basically Su-won is a young bishounen king and Gun-tae a buffy lord nuff said. No actual plot in this</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello. i know i should be working on my hq work but i have no inspiration. i also know no one asked for this but there you are.  
> This is the first part of the story. I'm writing the second in which the smut will be but it ended up really long and im not even in the middle yet? So im posting some of the desperation first to give you a taste. I'll try to be faster with this one, unlike with my other works lol srry about that.  
> I'm not an english speaker + i beta on my own, sorry for any mistakes  
> also, i haven't read the manga, so the characters are going to be a little ooc im sorry for that... i dont even know how their relationship is depicted in the manga, or anything else, so sorry for any inaccuracies this is just porn anyway lmao  
> so there you go. sorry akayona fandom.

Gun-tae found himself thinking of the young King more and more as he tried to explain his bizzare behaviour. After the mock battle, he had come to the conclusion that what they say is true, one shouldn't judge by appearances, and started considering the possibility that the new King might be more of a genius than he originaly thought, that look in his eyes had sent shivers down his spine. After that incident, though, he found it even more difficult to understand him. Was that naive, young kid whose face appears all too innocent for a king just a well played role he put up? Was that determination he saw in his eyes during the battle just a coincidence, considering the circumstances? Were his surprisingly clever plans for the mine and his wife's tea, as well as his strategy in the fake battlefield, all nothing but a fluke? Where did his true self start and where did it end?

He was once again lost in his thoughts, daydreaming really, without having realised he was staring at said King. No one really paid any attention to him, having surrounded Su-won and chatting cheerfully while drinking Yuno's flowery tea, the kind that Gun-tae disliked so much. Su-won would patiently listen and answer at each and every one individually, making it obvious that he cared about what they had to say, making them even more infatuated with him. He wore his usual bright smile and had a slight blush on his cheeks. At some point his eyes met Gun-tae's, having noticed him staring, and after a fleeting moment he smiled ever so sincerely and Gun-tae swore he could see sparkles flying around his vision and he had to look away for a moment. He could also swear that Su-won's cheeks took a slighlty darker shade of pink, but maybe that was his imagination.  
After several moments his sight traveled back at the young king and of course the others had his attention once again. Yuno asked him if he wanted to try one more mix of that flowery tea she was so proud of making. There was a pause before Su-won's reply though, which caught Gun-tae's attention.

"Ahh, sure, of course I'd love to try it !" He said politely and smiled, but his tone hid reluctancy. He stared at his folded knees, and shifted a little. No wonder, he was sitting there for quite some time, he must be feeling sore, and Yuno was always pestering him --although Su-won insisted she wasn't-- into drinking her tea. How many cups had Yuno made him drink until now anyway? Since he got here it must have sure been a lot... Then it struck him. Of course he'd had to be quite full now, and it's very well known that tea is a natural diuretic... Suddenly he felt his face growing hotter and he couldn't think of anything else than how much the young King would have to urinate by now. He hadn't taken any breaks or left... His full attention was now drawn by Su-won's movements. He smiled like always, but now he seemed --and Gun-tae could swear it wasn't just his imagination-- to grow more and more uncomfortable by the minute. Before he would do a lot more hand movements, move around and stuff, now he was just sitting there, stiff, withought laughing too much as to not disturb his bladder, still smiling enough for the others not to notice something was up. His face was redder, too, Gun-tae noted. Was that a bead of sweat on his forehead? He could only just imagine with fascination how Su-won must be feeling right now, uncomfortably full with his bladder filling more and more by the minute, having to down the new cup that was placed before him out of politeness, having to keep smiling and act like he doesn't have a small flood inside him that wants to be released, and also having to keep up his posture and his image as a King.  
Gun-tae felt himself grow hard under his underclothes and robes, his eyes never leaving Su-won, his brain working fast, trying to think of a way he could get more out of the situation, even if the thought alone was risky enough.

"My dear Yuno, don't you think we've wasted enough of the King's precious time?" He heard himself saying before he could think. He would love seeing Su-won try to awkwardly get himself out of this situation on his own but he was growing impatient.

"My my, you're right! I'm sure his Highness has important things to do!" She said cheerfully and the others around agreed loudly. Su-won smiled with obvious relief and thanked everyone for sharing their thoughts with him and stood up rather awkwardly. The movement jostled his bladder and he squeezed his thighs under his robes. He was enjoying their company, really, but he was _desperate_ to void himself of all the tea he had drank and has been feeling like that for at least two hours.

"Well then" he said as he managed to say goodbye to everyone and turned around to leave. With his hands in front of him, he experimentaly touched lightly the region of his tummy and bit his lower lip from the seer desperation he was feeling at the moment.

After a few steps, he heard a voice from behind him.

"Actually, you wouldn't mind me talking to you privately about a few matters that I think need your attention, would you, Your Highness?"  
Gun-tae was trying to keep his nonchalant composure even though his heart was beating as fast as when he was in the battlefield, knowing too well that he was playing dangerously. If Su-won agreed to his suggestion, that was good, he would be stalling him and then it would be only a matter of time. If he refused, he'd risk it and ask why, sailing in uncharted waters. The excitement made his dick twitch, as did the fact that Su-won's predicament was practically a ticking bomb.

"Ahh, yes, it's no problem" He replied and gave a weak nod, Gun-tae could barely hide his grin at this point.

"Then let us discuss at my private chambers. No one should disturb us there"

He lead him to his chambers and was amazed at the fact that the young King would go this far to refuse himself a basic bodily need as that in order to maintain his image as the highest authority figure. How long until he gave in and admited he needed to relieve himself desperately?

They sat down, Su-won formally with his knees folded and Gun-tae just lied to his side with his elbow keeping him steady.

"I hope you don't mind my stance, Your Highness. In fact, you don't need to be worried about formalities either, now that you're here with me. I'm sure you must be tired by enduring sitting formaly like this for hours, your muscles must feel... rather sore"

"I-I'm fine, thank you though for your concern, lord Gun-tae" He said with a smile. The strain in his voice was obvious now. He figured this would take some time and he wasn't sure he could concentrate anymore. But he also couldn't interrupt this, not now that he was in front of lord Gun-tae, eyeing him whole. He shouldn't let his predicament known... Or Gun-tae would know he needed to urinate so badly he couldn't sit throughout a meeting... His nether regions felt warm and tingly for two different reasons now. He now wanted to squirm for two different reasons.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i have no excuse for updating after months. also this is self indulgent and i havent watched akatsuki in like a year so might be ooc but im sure none of you are here for the charas. also as always there are bound to be some grammar mistakes or typos, i hope they're not too off putting. bye

Gun-tae started talking about anything he could think of on the spot, anything that would resemble a real issue. He was sure though that it didn't matter, as he could tell that Su-won was really distracted by the pressure of his bladder. His hands were resting on his knees, it was painfully obvious that he tried not to squirm but failed, his thighs squeezing together from time to time, the slight twitch of his hips, occasionaly swaying from side to side... He clearly looked uncomfortable, yet he wouldn't excuse himself. Gun-tae found this incredibly arousing.

"Is something the matter, Your Highness?"

"N-no, everything's fine, actually... Uh..." He was stuttering and didn't know if he should speak up about his emergency or not, he was even more embarassed now that he was caught. He felt his face burn, his whole body was sweating and he felt hot... Gun-tae knew...

Before either of them could say anything else, Gun-tae caught a glimpse of something that wasn't in the plan, until then -- the bulge clearly showing under the folds of Su-won's robes. He raised an eyebrow.

Su-won took notice of that and followed Gun-tae's gaze. He hadn't noticed he had such a visible erection. He tried to explain himself but only managed to stutter and squirm more.

"Ah! This... I'm... it's not..." As he was moving around to hide his erection his bladder was jostled and he let out a rather embarassing sound, rubbing his thighs together, his robes shifting. He was breathing heavily now, tightening his sphincters desperately to keep all this pent up urine inside him.

This was even more than what Gun-tae would ever allow himself to wish for. He desided to feign ignorance about him needing to piss and assume that he was just aroused. Both of them knew he knew but it wasn't as if Su-won would correct him.

"Oh? I didn't know that Your Highness was in such a predicament. Forgive me for that, dragging you here when the situation is like this..."

Su-won couldn't refuse anything now, as much as he wanted to, or try to justify himself. A bodily need making him feel like that was certainly disgusting... What's worse, is that now that Gun-tae _knew_  about it, he was aroused even more. But maybe now he would let him excuse himself, and he would get the sweet relief of voiding himself, after all these hours, finally. His hopes didn't last long though. Gun-tae was next to him now.

"Well, what kind of host am I, if I can't provide my own King with the best of services?" He said, staring at him with the most lustful of expressions. He was now, too, breathing heavily and his cock ached, now painfuly hard, after the revelation of the King's arousal. _Fuck_ his bladder was filled to the brim with urine yet he was this hard, with his bulge showing under all the layers of clothing. Gun-tae couldn't hold himself back even if he wanted to. And he certainly didn't want to stop.

He placed his hand on Su-won's thigh, leaning closer as he moved it slowly up to his crotch. He cupped his cock through the clothing and Su-won involuntarily bucked his hips and thrust into his hand with a whimper that he tried to suppress but Gun-tae heard anyway. He covered his mouth with both hands to prevent any more embarassing sounds from escaping but couldn't stop the squirming of his hips anymore.

"If I'm overstepping my boundaries, Your Highness, simply tell me" He whispered slyly as he leaned closer to his ear "I could get someone else to tend to your needs. But... you look like you could use some immediate release"

It wasn't that Su-won didn't want Gun-tae touching him, quite the opposite. But it was certainly inappropriate. He was also about to wet himself. He needed to urinate. He needed to go right this moment.

"It's not proper... We shouldn't be doing this... I..." he replied, trying to find a way to explain while his whole body ached for the other man's touch.

"No one will disturb us here, no one is allowed in without permission. Not even my dear wife comes in here" He said in a low voice, giving small pecks to his ear and neck. He took Su-won's chin in his free hand, gently turning his face to look at him. His pupils were dilated and his face was flushed red. Quite a beautiful sight.

"I promise not to do anything you don't want me to... So what do you say, Your Highness? Am I enough to fulfill your needs?" He asked with a grin, a grin Su-won had grown to love and hate at the same time. The cocky kind, the one he wore when he knew he had already won. That bastard. "You're like this after all..." he continued and he pressed his palm harder against him for emphasis, feeling the wetness on the fabric, wondering if it was precum or leaked piss. Probably both.

Su-won had lost that battle and there was no way he could escape now. And he didn't want to either. His lust for the other took over the embarassment and modesty and he closed the distance between them for a desperate kiss. He practically threw himself in Gun-tae's arms, who was caught off guard for a second but then eagerly returned the kiss. He felt Su-won's eager tongue invade his mouth and he groaned in appreciation, sucking on it with his lips and his own tongue, and Su-won let him, as he felt himself melt on him.

He was straddling him now, his legs on each side of his lap, and the thought alone that he was on the verge of emptying the ungodly amount of liquid he held inside his body on Gun-tae made him moan as his aching cock twitched and leaked more precum into his wet undergarments. His hips squirmed and ground hard against Gun-tae's, clumsily and hungrily, in an attempt to keep his overflowing pee inside him and get the much needed friction. With every movement his bladder was jostled and he felt spurts escaping his painfully hard cock, and _god_ did it feel good.

In his haze, Gun-tae's hands were working fast to untie his robes to release his own aching erection and from its confines, and then he broke the kiss as he undid Su-won's robes too, in an attempt to get their heated fleshes to touch each other, and was met with an arousing sight. His eyes traveled from his delicious looking pecs and pink nipples, down his slim stomach, to his protruding belly, an indication of how much urine he was holding inside him. His white underclothes had become transparent from the dampness, and his flushed pink member was showing clearly under the fabric that hugged it tightly. Apparently Su-won was quite well endowed and Gun-tae wondered if he was at full hardness, despite holding back a flood. Maybe that was the only reason he hadn't pissed himself yet, although Gun-tae knew this wouldn't be the case for much longer.

Su-won moved to grab himself, now that he wasn't pressed flush against Gun-tae anymore and he needed pressure on his cock, but Gun-tae grabbed his hands with one swift move and held them behind his back with one hand. He placed his other hand on Sun-won's pale thigh and sat back to devour with his eyes the view before him. Su-won was blushing furiously and his hair was a mess from their brief make out session, his expression was a mix of discomfort and ache for more. He was definitely getting off on this. His body was shaking and Gun-tae knew he could explode any time now, without a moments notice.

"Look at you... You sure have some pent up tension, my Lord" He said daringly, the last words spoken in a teasing manner, restraints and hesitations long gone. He had the upper hand and they both knew it, but Su-won shot a stubborn glare back at him anyway, as if he hadn't totally submitted to him already. Gun-tae gave his own rock hard member a slow stroke and precum leaked from the slit, and he didn't miss Su-won's quick glance at it and how he swallowed afterwards.

"Does it feel that good to deny your body's physical needs?" He continued and Su-won whimpered at the words and squirmed pathetically in the air some more. Gun-tae didn't miss the twitch of his cock and the head glistening as small spurts escaped in small intervals, and along with them sweet noises escaped Su-won's mouth too. He looked like he was in pain, and despite that he still wouldn't give up. His breathing was heavy and shaky and sweat was sliding down his face and body from the effort of holding back.

"Why do you struggle so much when you know you can't hold it?" he spoke again in a low voice as he stroked himself some more and heat was already pooling in his abdomen. Seeing the King squirming above him like that was doing crazy things to his cock. He ached for release too.

The Kings' responses to his words were amusing as well. He whimpered and gave weak thrusts in the air and his undergarments were getting even wetter and clinged on his heated flesh. He needed to be touched and he needed to relieve himself so badly that it hurt. He was holding back on sheer willpower now, and Gun-tae teasing him only made his ache more intense. His bladder felt like it would pop and tears were blurring his vision and it burned every time a spurt escaped, increasing his need tenfold, and it all felt so good. He was pathetic and he wanted to piss and come all over Gun-tae.

Gun-tae let go of his hands, trusting that he would stay in position, and placed his on Su-won's hip to bring him closer so that he was hovering just above his own crotch. He squeezed Su-won's thigh as he gave more and faster squeezes to his own cock.

"You look good like this, my King" he said breathlessly, his pace picking up as he felt himself getting closer to the edge, pleasure pooling in the base of his cock. Su-won whimpered and humped the air. "You look so good, trying not to lose control. You're holding it in even though you know it's inevitable and you're going to piss yourself all over me. Does it feel that good?" Su-won groaned because it did feel good, being filled to the brim and on the verge of bursting. Gun-tae's words sent shivers and tingles straight to his cock and he let out another pathetic sound, something between a whine and a sob as he couldn't hold it back anymore. Piss gushed out of his cock with huge pressure, and the stream that looked like a waterfall splashed on Gun-tae's crotch and stomach with force. Gun-tae groaned as he gave his cock long and fast tugs, producing lewd wet sounds, as the hot golden liquid splashed on him.

Su-won moaned and his whole body trembled as he was finally voiding himself of all the tea that was trapped inside him for hours. Gun-tae below him was groaning and swearing now as he was jerking off using his stream as lube, and came hard all over both of them, while Su-won continued pissing himself and him. The pleasure he felt at that moment was immense and indescribable, better than having an orgasm but at the same time nothing like it, as his arousal felt even more urgent now that he pissed himself in front of and on Gun-tae. He still wasn't empty but his stream stopped abruptly and his cock twitched with need. He needed to come now, while he still had piss inside him, while he was still dripping on Gun-tae. The pain from his bladder was lessened but he ached for another release and he couldn't wait anymore. The need was so strong that he would even beg for it.

"Please touch me" he did beg, surprised that he could even talk, or even stand on his knees above Gun-tae and with his hands still behind his back, waiting obediently. His body was exhausted from the strain of holding so much piss and he wanted to come and get over with it. It hurt.

As Gun-tae was catching his breath and coming down from the high of one of the strongest orgasms he'd ever had, something else sparked inside him and he knew things wouldn't end so soon. Su-won saw it in his eyes before he even spoke.

"Not quite yet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope to update soon with a smut chapter. i have no idea how soon that will be, maybe another year. look im trying  
> comments encourage me, feedback is good. dont bother kinkshaming my guys it wont stop me from getting off on that stuff . i hope it helped someone get off too


End file.
